


go closely through the woods (and trust me completely)

by darlinggirlpicklock (zozo)



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/darlinggirlpicklock
Summary: It's notnotweird, making out with herself, but it's not even in the top five weirdest things that have happened to her tonight.





	go closely through the woods (and trust me completely)

Alex turns a corner in the forest and suddenly Jonas isn't behind her, chatting amiably and striking a decent enough balance between Cool Brother and Nice Brother (not that she plans to tell him that for a decade or so). Instead, the edges of the world are flickering with something like static, and someone else is in front of her. Running towards her, in fact. Someone her height, wearing something red and-- oh.

Someone with turquoise hair.

 _Oh_.

The... other Alex? Her time-double or whatever, she's out of breath, like she's been catching up to someone. Or running away from someone. Her hair is a little sweaty, and there's a panicked look in her eyes. She finally seems to see Alex and skids to a halt in the twigs and dust of the forest floor.

"You're-- How--?"

"We're in a time loop. Is this your-- wait, this wasn't _my_ first time loop, do you remember--"

"God, _stop_!"

"What? What is it?" Alex belatedly notices the tears shining in the other girl's eyes. She feels curious, protective, possessive, all at once; the feeling hooks her somewhere near her stomach and pulls her closer. "Are you okay?"

Other Alex (Crying Alex? Sweaty Alex? Alex Two-- _wait, but what if I'm Alex Two?_ ) shakes her head, sniffs once, hard, and sets her jaw in what Alex recognizes as her own patented I'm Not Crying wall of silence. She's just usually on the other side of it.

"It's, it's nothing." For a moment the other girl looks deeply uncomfortable about lying to, essentially, herself, then sighs and pulls a folded piece of paper from her pocket. It's a single page, looks old, typewritten on tourist stationery. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"No... should it?"

"It's... Maggie Adler wrote it. And left it for someone-- me, us, I guess-- to find. Do you-- do you know about Anna? Anna Shea?"

"A-- Alex, I don't-- I don't know what's going on here, but I don't know anything about Maggie Adler, or Anna Whoever. It's been kind of a roller coaster of an evening so far."

"Yeah," says Other Alex, her haunted eyes suddenly a lot closer to Alex's. "Tell me about it."

Alex is sure she hadn't crossed all that ground herself. Her counterpart still seems skittish, but they've been warily approaching each other at the same steady pace. Which makes sense, she supposes.

"Anna was her... her lover, I think." Another sharp sniff. "The ghosts got her. Killed her. The same ghosts that are doing _this_." She gestures around to, apparently, the time loop itself, and then her face twists up like she's going to cry again. "It's not fair. It wasn't fair to them and it's not fair to us and I don't know what to do."

When she finally transitions from sniffling to really bawling, she's standing close enough that it feels natural, almost automatic, for Alex to gently grasp the shoulders of the other girl's identical red jacket and pull her close. She-- her other self-- is warm, and _solid_ , even though it feels like reality is flickering apart around them.

If this Alex is the more emotionally stable Alex at this point in their... respective... experiences, then okay. She can be the pep talker. 

"Hey. It's gonna be all right, kiddo. You-- we-- are gonna get through this. Okay?" Other Alex shudders in her arms a little. "This is fucked up, I know, but we can get through this. We're going to save our friends, and I guess Clarissa too--" Sure enough, the other Alex's next sob is at least halfway to a laugh. "--and in a few months all of this will be a hilarious story to tell at parties. That Time We Got Stuck on a Haunted Island. Laughs for days. Okay?" The Alex in her arms takes a deep breath and then nods into her neck.

And then, because Alex will never get a chance to make this joke again: "I don't want to pat myself on the back, but..." and then she does, literally, and feels a hot burst of air against her collarbone when Other Alex groans.

Other Alex doesn't lift her head, though, which means she doesn't see Alex's rising blush. This is... this is an incredibly inappropriate reaction to comforting someone. Especially when that someone is herself, right? Like, yes, the full-body contact feels kind of amazing, it's calming her down too, but those are her own lips brushing the skin right next to her throat-- 

And _then_ Alex notices those lips are more than incidentally brushing against the skin next to her throat. She tries to ignore the rapidly spreading tingles and get indignant, but this is the same move she-herself tried with Susie at the spring break party-- successfully, thankyouverymuch-- and wow, are her own lips really this soft?

Her chapstick obsession is clearly paying off, so Alex lets herself shiver and brings a hand up to the back of the other girl's skull, threading familiar blue strands through her fingers. It works, of course it does-- Other Alex moans, arches her back a little, gently grazes Alex's skin with her teeth. Alex gasps and her fist closes involuntarily but gently in Other Alex's hair, and thinks _in for a penny..._

She uses her grip to pull the other girl's tear- and mud-streaked face level with her own. It's nothing at all like looking in a mirror, or even at a photograph-- and she's never seen this expression on her own face before: pupils wide, mouth open a little, trembling.

The more she stares at her counterpart-- and she _is_ staring, they both are-- the less she looks like _Alex_ and more like a stranger with a coincidental resemblance. Alex wonders if she'll get to do this twice, again from the other side. She feels their hipbones slot together like puzzle pieces. She feels herself getting wet.

Before she can overthink it, she pulls their mouths together, and is relieved (but not surprised) when the other Alex doesn't hesitate, but lunges forward to meet her.

It's not _not_ weird, but it's not even in the top five weirdest things that have happened to her tonight, and the weirdness rapidly fades into the background because it turns out making out with yourself is _unbelievably_ hot. Alex doesn't have to coax her to use more pressure, or less tongue, or hope she'll bite Alex's lower lip a little-- she does all of those things and more, no surprises but everything exactly how she likes it, and then she shoves Alex back, gentle but not _that_ gentle, against the broad trunk of the nearest tree.

"We-- we're really doing this, huh," Alex says, voice cracking a little. She grins, and doesn't bother to catch her breath-- she wants to sound as turned on as she feels. "Good."

"Oh yeah," the other Alex says, and her voice is either scratchy from crying or husky with desire or both, and then suddenly she's _everywhere_ \-- nipping at Alex's neck again, sliding a hand under her jacket, pressing Alex even closer to the tree as she laces their thighs together. It's a perfect fit.

"If you think about it," she says while moving her mouth from one side of Alex's neck to the other, "out of everyone else on this island, I'm the least fucked-up person you could be doing this with."

Alex laughs, which turns into a high-pitched whimper as she grinds down on the other girl's leg. "That's not-- god, yes, yes, there-- that's not very fair to Nona."

"Did the eighth-grade camping trip not happen in your universe? You want to go through the drama of 'stealing' a girl from Ren twice?"

"Fair point," gasps Alex, grabbing the waist of the other Alex's jeans for leverage. "Fuck. If you keep-- I'm gonna--"

"I know, I want you to," and then one of her hands is _under_ Alex's shirt and twisting a nipple through her sports bra exactly hard enough, and Alex comes so hard she's surprised it doesn't reset the time loop. But when the fireworks clear, the world is still buzzing with static and there's still another Alex here, smiling and sweaty and pinning her to a tree. "Nice."

"Wow," says Alex, who's never articulate right after an orgasm. "Wow. Okay. Your turn."

"Damn right it is, lady--" Alex cuts her off with a hard kiss on the mouth, then spins them around so she's the one pinning _her_ to the tree. "Ooh, hi. Oh!" She jumps as Alex starts lifting up the hem of her t-shirt under her jacket. "Hi there."

"Hi," says Alex. "I don't have to--"

"Oh my god don't stop, I don't care, please don't fucking stop." Alex laughs and finishes tugging the shirt up to the other girl's armpits, hooking her thumbs under the bra to bring it up too. "Are you gonna-- oh!"

Alex has always wanted to do this while masturbating, but her tits never got big enough-- she _can_ reach them with her mouth, technically, but she has to crane her neck so far it stops being sexy and turns into a yoga pose. This isn't the most comfortable position for her neck either, but it's still like a thousand times better: Other Alex's nipple is soft and salty as Alex circles it with her tongue, and even though she can't feel it, it takes no imagination to flip the scene to Other Alex's perspective, and her own nipples tighten in sympathetic arousal.

Other Alex groans, "I am so. fucking. wet," and Alex knows a hint when she hears one. Her fingers are unsteady on the button and zipper of the other girl's jeans-- she's not used to undoing them from the front, and she's so turned on her hands are shaking a little-- but it still only takes a moment.

With anyone else, anywhere else, Alex would take her time, tease a little at the waistband of the other girl's underwear, let her fingers ever so slowly make their way to their destination. But she knows what the other Alex wants, knows she wants it now, and she doesn't know how long the time loop will last-- so instead she all but shoves her hand down Other Alex's panties, fingers combing through familiar soft hair for just a second before sliding into place.

"Fuck yes," Other Alex hisses, one hand bracing herself against the tree, one against the back of Alex's head. The angle is different, but the rhythm is the same as when she touches herself ( _You're still touching yourself_ , says an irrelevant thought), and it doesn't take long at all before she has her counterpart at the edge.

The other girl whimpers, "I'm so close, please, Alex," and something about hearing her own name, in her own voice, unmistakably shot through with overflowing desire, nearly makes Alex come again. Instead, she pinches Other Alex's clit gently between two fingers at the same time she takes her nipple not-so-gently between her teeth, and feels the other girl shudder through an identical orgasm.

"Wow," she says a few moments later. She's slowly rearranging her clothes like she's coming out of a dream, pulling her bra and t-shirt down over her spit-slick breasts, finger-combing her hair and re-tying her ponytail. "This is like... the one good thing that came out of tonight."

"The world's most elaborate masturbation session?"

"Exactly! And don't even try to tell me it wasn't the hottest one of your life, because it was the hottest one of mine."

"No argument here. I think I came so hard my ears popped. Unless that was the time loop."

"It might have been both," says Other Alex with a soft laugh. "I-- we-- should make a habit of getting off in life-threatening situations. But speaking of the time loop, does it seem a little more fuzzy--"

***

The sensation of the loop resetting is like a VHS tape being rewound-- from the point of view of the VHS tape. The world goes from slightly staticky and warped to _extremely_ staticky and warped, then stretches and snaps like a rubber band--

\--and Alex is back with Jonas, back in a completely different part of the forest. She surreptitously squeezes her thighs together; her panties were soaked a moment ago, felt soaked almost all the way through her jeans, but they're dry now. She risks a surreptitious sniff of her right hand, but it's like the encounter against the tree never happened.

"You all right?" asks Jonas. "Seems like you got kinda... I don't know, in your head."

"Um, yeah, no, I'm-- I'm fine," Alex manages. "Just rattled. You know."

"It's been a pretty rattling night, I won't argue with that," he says. "Let me know if you want to stop and rest for a bit."

Thank all the gods, and maybe all the ghosts too, that Jonas is walking six feet ahead of her, that he's focused on stepping over a rotten log, that the moonlight is washing all the colour out of the world, because she feels her face turn bright crimson. "I'm good. Really. But thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Zig" by Speedy Ortiz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZdqppet-Ss).


End file.
